


Just for the Night

by TrashQueens



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, concubine!au, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQueens/pseuds/TrashQueens
Summary: John Silver is seeking some company for the evening after a night of drinking and a cute little harem boy catches his attention





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Queen Pink here! This is my first fic here and also my first Silverhawk fic, so please be gentle with me T-T I know everyone is probs ooc, but I tried! I hope everyone likes it!

The Night Market of Crescentia was bustling, a cacophony of voices, music and metallic clangs filled the air. During the day, people sold the usual fair; from fresh purps to exotic and rare spices, from boots to swords, all were haggled and bought by tradesmen and pirate alike. But at night, the wares became a little more unusual. If you knew the right person, you could get your hands on all sorts of semi-legal drugs and aphrodisiacs. And if the right people knew you, one could even purchase another person.

 

That's where John Silver found himself tonight. After a few too many drinks with the crew, he had wondered off down the seedy allies in search of a certain kind of fair; being cooped up on a ship after a long haul had him desiring some much needed companionship. He peered with mild interest into the wide flung doors of the brothels lining the red light district. The ice blue smoke of Gemini opium wafted out in thick billowy clouds mixed with the heady smell of incense creating an intoxicating fog. Women stood in the doorways, breasts proudly displayed, the swells of their firm backsides barely covered by their green, sheer fabrics, but they were not what he was looking for.

 

A little further, beautiful men and boys filled the illuminated doorways. Silver had always had a taste for young, beautiful boys. He had not come with a specific type in mind, he would just grab the first boy that tickled his fancy, bed him and be on his way. At least, that had been his initial plan.

 

It was the swaying of the boys hips that first caught his attention. He stood outside a posh building, next to a small group musicians, dancing with a few other boys. The way the red fabric slithered across his legs, small slits revealing slightly rounded hips, was tantalizing. The coins on his belt tinkled, catching the low light and sparkling, as the tempo of the music picked up. His hair was longer, but cropped short on the underside with a little ponytail at the nape of his neck. Though his face was thinly veiled by a small strip of fabric across his nose an mouth, the old pirate could see the intriguing twinkle in his enchanting, star-blue eyes. He had to have him.

 

He was so drunk and eager, Silver could barely understand what the owner was saying through his thick accent. He handed over more coin than he had ever paid for someone before, but it did not matter, not when those twinkling eyes were on him. The owner handed over a small, electronic document screen that Silver did not bother to read, but signed with a quick flourish, then placed the boy's gold leash into his waiting hand.

 

“What's yer name, boy?” He grasped the boy's chin between forefinger and thumb, tilting his face upwards and removing his veil. He was trembling at the cyborg's touch.

 

“Pleiades,” he answered in a soft, sensual voice. He kept his gaze lowered shyly, long lashes resting on his cheeks. “What shall I call you, master?”

 

“Silver.” The word “master” set a delightful tingle to his skin. He wrapped his good arm around the boy's shoulders, the golden leash forgotten and swaying from his neck. “Come, lets go to me ship.”

 

“You own a ship, Master Silver?” Pleiades kept his head down as he allowed himself to be lead by the older man.

 

“Aye. An' just 'Silver' is fine.” He added with a laugh. “I ain't that fancy, boy.”

 

~

 

The old pirate sat back on his bed, watching with some amusement as his little pet explored his quarters. Tattered maps hung from the walls and sat in piles on the small tables next to a few brown bottles of Montressor rum and his first mate's moonshine. A few chests laden with sparkly baubles and coins overflowed onto the floorboards, the light shining through his window landed on the jewels, casting rainbows around the room.

 

“Come, Pleiades.” Silver motioned the boy over with a wave of his hand. “And bring one of those bottles with you.” The boy jumped at the sound of his name and quickly rushed over, bottle in hand. He took a big swig from the bottle, trying to keep the buzz going, and proffered it to the boy. “Drink.”

 

Pleiades stared at the bottle a moment before taking a quick sip. He coughed into his hand. “I've never drank before.”

 

“Well, I'll drink enough for the both of us.” Silver smirked and took another long drink. He leaned back, removing his hat and tossing it to the floor. “Now, disrobe for me.”

 

Pleiades stepped back and began untying his coin belt, keeping his eyes trained on Silver's face. He made a show of slowly unwrapping it from his plump hips and dropping it to the floor. Next came his tight fitting shirt, which revealed a taught, flat stomach. Lastly, his flowy skirt joined the pile and he stood bare before the other. His small sex had been adorned with a thin golden ring with tiny bells.

 

Silver stood and removed his heavy, leather overcoat and shirt, his eyes raking over every inch of the delicious prize before him. He walked over, somewhat unsteady with drink, and stood before Pleiades. He placed both hands on the boy's shoulders, ignoring how he flinched minutely at the cold metal of his robotic hand, and caressed his soft, too soft, skin.

 

“Yer a beautiful one,” The pirate purred as he ran a hand through the cropped half of the other's hair, giving the little ponytail a tug.

 

“Sh-shouldn't I light some candles, sir? So we can see?” His breath stuttered a little as one of the cyborg's big hands trailed down his spine, sending goose-flesh all over him.

 

“Don' need candles for what we're doin'...” Silver grabbed the boy and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into his small mouth. Stars be damned, he tasted as sweet as he looked. Pleiades tried to pull back, a small whimper escaping him, but he held him tight, refusing to let him back away. “Kiss me back, boy-o!”

 

The pirate reached down and grabbed the boy's round buttocks in a firm grip, pulling them flush together. He could not wait any longer; he needed to know how he felt. It was almost too good just having his body pressed up against him, his cock already grown hard between them. Silver fell back onto the bed, taking his little pet with him. He spread Pleiades's cheeks wide, a large finger pressing and stroking at the puckered entrance.

 

“Wait! Please!” Pleiades pushed himself up on the other's soft tummy. The cyborg merely leaned up to suck one of the boy's hardened nipples into his mouth, lathing his tongue roughly over it. “Aah! I'm not...I've never--!”

 

“So many complaints for such a little tart.” Silver bit the stiffened peak as he spoke, earning him a yelp. “But yer so sweet, I'll be gentle, don't worry...”

 

He rolled onto his side, giving Pleiades another wet, sloppy kiss, before turning him onto his side, his small backside pressed right against Silver's hardened sex. He unbuttoned his trousers and pressed his naked cock to the boy's warm cleft, rutting against him. Occasionally, his cock slipped lower, pushing against the tight hole.

 

“N-no! Wait!” Pleiades squirmed and tried with all his might to pull away from the older man, but he was powerless in his much larger hands.

 

“So much caterwaulin'! Never heard a harem boy put up such a fuss in me whole life.” But Silver liked a challenge; he enjoyed breaking the feisty ones. He reached between the boy's thighs and grasped his little cock, stroking him to hardness. The bells on his ring jingled with each tug, blending with his cries and whimpers.

 

Pleiades kept trying to curl in on himself, despite Silver's best efforts to pin the boy's legs down with his own. With an agitated huff, he rolled him onto his stomach and stretched out over him, pinning the younger boy's hands above his head with his cybernetic arm. He positioned his thick cockhead up with the other's entrance and began pushing inside.

 

“Please! I beg you! Stop!” Pleiades begged. “I'm not ready!”

 

Silver pulled back with another indignant huff. Wordlessly, he leaned forward and shoved a thick finger into Pleiades's mouth, playing with his tongue suggestively and coating the digit in his saliva. He groaned as he felt the boy suckle tentatively on his finger, a taste of what was to come. He withdrew his finger, glistening wet, and brought it back to the other's entrance, tracing the edges with his fingertip. Without warning, he shoved the finger in to the knuckle.

 

Pleiades cried out, clutching at the sheets and shaking from head to toe. Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks as his body adjusted to the sudden intrusion painfully slow.

 

“Its too much..” the boy spoke in ragged sob.

 

“Its just a wee finger, lad...” Silver smiled salaciously at the tight heat wrapped around his finger as he slowly thrust it in and out. He was tighter than he had ever felt, almost as if he had never been used before. “...not even my cock. You'd have to take three fingers before you could take that.”

 

Quiet moans began to escape the young boy as Silver continued to finger him. He pulled back, his finger almost leaving the other, before pushing it back in excruciatingly slow and pressing down on his prostate with every other thrust. He watched the boy's cock grow hard and stones begin to draw upwards as his pleasure grew. Silver could tell he would not be bedding him tonight as he had planned, he was much too tight, but to make him come undone, was pleasure enough.

 

“Touch yourself.” The older man whispered as he released the boy's hands. The bells began tinkling once again as Pleiades obeyed his command. His metallic hand came to rest on the other's hip as he pressed a kiss to the delicate curve of his back. “Come hard for me.”

 

“Aah~!” Pleiades thrust his hips back gently, riding his master's finger. Small toes curled, his body flushed with heat, as he began to let himself go. With one more hard press to his sensitive spot, the boy came hard, body shaking as he his seed splattered all over the bed. He collapsed in a warm little pile before the elder.

 

“Aye, there's a good boy.” He stroked the boy's thighs in such an affectionate manner, he surprised himself.

 

“Thank you...Silver.” Pleiades's big eyes, now heavily lidded with exhaustion peered up at him, his slender, sweat slicked chest rising and falling with slowing rapidity.

 

He grabbed the boy's hips in a rough grasp, pushing him onto his back and bringing him flush to his hips. Silver took his own cock in hand and began stroking himself to completion while he gazed down at the vision of perfection, better and sweeter than he probably deserved, beneath him. He nestled his cock into the boy's hip and braced himself on either side of his tiny frame, grinding into him. A few grunts and a rough kiss to his now pliant lips, and the old pirate spilled on his stomach. “Such a good boy.”

 

Silver felt the exhaustion hit him like a heavy wave as soon as he came. He cleaned them both hastily with a scrap piece of cloth from the floor and scarcely remembered to leash the boy's ankle to the bed before pulling the covers up over them both.

 

“Goodnight, lad.” The cyborg pulled his lover into his chest, holding his tiny, delicate body close.

 

~

 

 

 

Morning sunlight streamed in through the cabin windows, heating the small room. The Ursid growled in annoyance trying to take refuge from the light by hiding his face in what he thought was his pillow. He snorted as something tickled his nose. The cawing of the port birds was what made Silver finally decide that trying to sleep was pointless. He slowly cracked open his organic eye, blinking as his cybernetic one whirred quietly as it started up. Silver nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the small, human boy curled up against him still sleeping.

 

Last night's events began coming back to him in a whirl of color. He remembered drinking with his crew and stumbling off in search of some company. He recalled roughly bedding the boy, but not how he had gotten there or falling asleep together. Silver instinctively searched for his coin pouch in the pile of clothing on the floor. He groaned as he opened the pouch and rubbed his face with his organic hand. All his gold pieces were gone. How much had he paid for him?

 

Pleiades stirred from all the movement beside him. He stretched and yawned, naked body alight with the sun, before slowly opening his eyes and peering up at Silver. “Good morning.” he said softly with a tentative smile.

 

“Mornin'” Silver managed still in a small amount of shock and confusion. His body tensed when he felt the boy's hands on him, rubbing his shoulders and back. He wondered absently if this was his own idea or if it was part of his training. “You don' have to do that, lad.”

 

“Oh. Does it not please you?” He recoiled his hands from the cyborg and sat back on his knees. Pleiades crawled off the bed and began gathering his and Silver's clothing. “Then let me help you dress.”

Silver reached out and took the boy's hand in his own big paw. “You don' 'ave to do any' a t'at, boy. Listen,” He looked into the other's eyes in earnest. “I don' exactly remember everythin' from last night, but if I was mean to ye, or I hurt ye, I apologize.”

 

“You didn't hurt me.” Pleiades looked down, fidgeting a little under the pirate's intense gaze. “You did your duty as my master. I'm not upset. There's nothing to apologize for.” He offered a subdued smile.

 

“When do ye need ta be back to the brothel?” He looked down at where their hands were still joined; something about the small human made him feel protective and affectionate.

 

“What do you mean, sir?” The boy looked genuinely confused. An odd look played across his face, a mixture of sadness and rejection and panic. Pleiades reached out and grabbed both of Silver's hands. “You...you own me. I'm yours...do I not please you?”

 

“I _own_ ye? What er you on about? I just took ye fer an evenin'!” Silver's brows furrowed as he spoke.

 

“Sir--”

 

“Don' be callin' me that! I'm no sir!” The way the other flinched at his raised voice made something deep down within him ache. “I didn' mean ta yell, boy-o. I'm jus' really confused right now.”

 

“...uhm...Silver...” The boy started hesitantly. “I'm a concubine, not a common sex worker. I've never...never been touched. I was trained in the art of love making...and also singing, calligraphy and dancing.”

 

He flushed such a sweet shade of pink at the mention of sex, Silver couldn't help but believe him. It made him feel like even more of a monster for what he had done to the poor lad the night before. “So ye mean to tell me, that I own ye? Forever? Like a pet er somethin'?”

 

“Well, I don't know if a pet is that right word for it,” Pleiades bit his lip. “I hope that maybe I can be your companion. Or, maybe some day, a dear friend.” He looked up at Silver with those round, star-blue eyes.

 

Silver looked over his face, searching for any sign the boy might be lying. But he found nothing but sincerity in that crystalline gaze. He sighed exasperatedly and hung his head in defeat. “Damn it all! Quit lookin' a' me with those cursed puppy dog eyes. I'm happy with ye.”

 

“Really?!” Pleaides's eyes lit up and he lunged forward, hugging the pirate in sheer joy. “Thank you, sir—Silver!”

 

“There, there.” He patted his new companion on the back, surprised by the sudden show of affection. “That brothel must be a real terrible bad place iffin' yer happy with an ugly ol' borg like me.”

 

Pleaides pulled back, brows knitted together and head cocked to the side. He tenderly cupped Silver's face in both hands, thumbs stroking the creases at the sides of his mouth as if he were studying and memorizing every detail of his master's face. “I don't think you're ugly...I...” He averted his gaze quickly, cheeks flushed.

 

Again Silver was left speechless for a moment. Either this boy was the most genuine person he'd ever met or the best liar. He shook his head, dismissing himself from the other's touch and clearing his head. “Would ye like to go out an' get a look at the ship, Pleiades?”

 

“Jim.”

 

The name was spoken so softly Silver wasn't sure he had heard it at all. “What?”

 

“Jim.” He bit his lower lip, a smirk threatening to form there. “My real name is Jim Hawkins.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
